


Unexpected

by ImagineGeese



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang and Toph will show up at some point, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No beta we die like Roku, Protective Sokka (Avatar), i think, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineGeese/pseuds/ImagineGeese
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt found here but slightly to the left:https://captainkirkk.tumblr.com/post/628849887874842624/au-where-the-war-ends-for-reasons-fire-lordChief Hakoda steps up and agrees to an arranged marriage with an unknown Fire Nation noble in order to save his tribe- despite his blossoming feelings for his second-in-command. But when the Fire Nation sends a child, Hakoda must balance canceling the wedding, keeping the peace and protecting this strange, scarred prince sent to live under his care.Meanwhile Zuko is sent away by his father to a strange icy land and falls in love- with the son of his betrothed.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/Hakoda (unwanted arranged marriege
Comments: 307
Kudos: 1220
Collections: A:tla, zukka





	1. The Expectations

It had been five years since Kya died.

He still carried that heaviness, logged around that deep dark hole inside of him, but as strong winds blew to announce the coming of winter, he could sense a shift, something slowly lightening inside of him.

It was time to move on.

Bato clung to Hakoda’s shoulder, loyal and waiting for the sign, but they both held back for the moment. There was something still, waiting to shift.

Hakoda worried about his children, of course he did. They carried that heaviness much harder on their young souls and it only seemed to grow heavier on Katara. She spent long evenings by her grandmother’s side, a strange obsession with sewing funeral shrouds and never removed her inherited necklace, even to bathe. She spent hours learning healing and defensive bending from the other waterbenders, and tried her hands at every trade within the tribe in short bursts.

Sokka at seventeen, was just beginning to ease from following his father around like a shadow, longing for his attention and advice. Now he slipped away, running to the chilly shores of the south pole, searching for independence and achievement. Sometimes, Hakoda would catch him looking towards the horizon with an unreadable yearning on his face. Hakoda couldn’t understand it and neither could Katara, who would snap at her older brother whenever she caught him wearing it.

His children sensed the shift, noses picking up the change as he walked by. Something was about to happen, something more intimate than the smell of ash from the brooding Fire Nation ships.

As it turned out, the Fire Nation would soon show itself to be at the heart of the new change, heading for the tribes of the South Pole.

“A union between our two lands.” General Zao offered.

Nobody dared let out a breath.

It was more than Hakoda dared hope for. Another war had been brewing, the Avatar sunk into history, unable to keep the balance and tensions between the nations were stiff and suspicious. If this upstart general was offering a peace treaty of some kind, Hakoda would take it. Their brothers in the north were too far away and too snobby, to be of much help if the Fire Nation decided to attack.

“A marriage” he continued and Hakoda’s heart sunk. “With one of our most treasured nobles living among you, you need not fear attack from us. And, with one of our most treasured nobles watching you,you would not join a rebel army would you? And of course, if you denied our request, we could only draw the conclusion that that is your only excuse.”

Bato growled beside him, hackles rising at the unsubtle threat.

"But I understand you have two children, of age, who would match suitably with one of our princes.”

When Hakoda replied, his voice was calm.

“You are mistaken. Neither of my children are of an age to marry- However. I am of age. I am unmatched and if this will create a union between our two nations and bring peace to our shores, I am more than willing to take on a partner.”

“Wonderful! I will carry the news to Firelord Azulon and he will send a wife or a husband or whoever at the earliest convenience. You will be married in the late winter.”

. . .

“Wonderful.” Hakoda muttered under his breath, as General Zao and the other soldiers marched away, back to their ships. Bato looked at him sideways.

“You don’t have to do this. No-one would blame you if you refused them entirely.”

“I know. But who am I to deny us the easiest path to peace? A normal world, for my children to grow up in? And besides, I was preparing myself for a romantic relationship again.”

And Bato looked at him, something unspoken in his eyes.

“Zuko? Why did grandfather and dad want to see you?

Zuko?

. . .

Zuko!”

And still he did not look at her, back turned to the doorway as he filled a suitcase open on his bed.

“I am to leave” he said quietly.

“Leave! Leave? Leave like mom did?”

“No, hothead. I’ll come back. I- I think. Or you can come and visit. I’m just going to go and do some work for the Fire Nation in a different kingdom.”

“What work?” Azula demanded. At thirteen, she was full of questions, questions, questions that never stopped, even if Zuko flinched when she snapped them at their father. Shy and quiet and unsure of himself, especially after the Agni Kai, a couple of years ago. Only Azula’s loud protesting had saved him from exile then.

“I’m getting married, ‘Zula.”

“What? You’re only a teenager, you can’t get married!”

“Mom was only a year older than me when she got married. I’ll be fine.”

“But I don’t want you too!”

Zuko went over to her, harried as he was. She was on the verge of a tantrum, a full-out drama-queen tantrum that _always_ resulted in somebody or other getting hurt and generally Azula. He had to stop her. Tears welling in her eyes and fear distorting her face.

“I don’t- I don’t want to be alone here.”

Zuko’s heart sunk in him and he held his little sister in his arms.

“It won’t be forever, hothead. Lu Ten and Uncle Iroh will come home from Ba Sing Se soon and they’ll look after you. Probably even sooner if you actually sent them letters once in a while.”

He combed his fingers in her hair, voice soothing.

“And until then, hide, okay? Dad will be too busy gloating over this particular success to bother you for a while and Grandfather doesn’t care much either way. Just stay out of sight and out of mind until Lu Ten comes to visit. He’ll set everything right again.”

Azula sniffled. “Alright. I will.”

“Good.”  
“When are you leaving?”

“Soon.”

“Not before Mai’s birthday, right? You’ll have at least a week to pack and Mai’s birthday is two weeks from now, so not for a while, right?”

And Zuko’s stomach clenched when he answered.

“The litter to escort me to the ship is getting organised now. It’ll be around this evening.”

And not even he could stop Azula’s wails as she collapsed into his chest.

“You don’t have to like them. I completely understand that. It’s going to be hard for you, seeing me with a new partner. I don’t expect you, at all, for any fraction of a second,to see them as a new parent. But you have to, and this is the key part, _you must be nice._ They’re going to be a stranger, in a strange land, that I imagine is very different than what they’re used to and they’re going to be living with strange people that they’re dependant on to look after them. So you must be nice. You have to be understanding. And if you can’t do that, than completely ignore them but whatever the case, if I hear even a whisper of mutiny, you’re going to regret it, you understand?”

Sokka and Katara nodded.

The feet of the boy twitched and he looked longingly toward the tent door as Katara stared seriously at her father, completely focused.

“And this will bring peace for the tribe?”

“Yes, Katara.”

“So the ships won’t be allowed to attack us.”

“Yes.”

“Will they need a new sleeping bag? And _Kamik_?”

“Probably.”

“Can I sew them?”

“Yes, Katara, you can. But get Gran-gran to show you, okay?” The last thing they needed was to give this Fire Nation noble a sleeping bag falling apart at the seams.

“Can I go now?” Sokka asked uncomfortably. “We’re losing light.”

“Yes Sokka, you can go.”

The boy dashed off, definitely to try and find that rock he’d been talking about earlier. Katara stared at him, betrayal clearly etched into every line of her face, and fierce devotion to her father and tribe.

“Where are they going to sleep?”

It took three weeks for the ship to reach its destination and Zuko was miserable the entire way. Every single member of the crew seemed to hate him and the captain of the ship seemed to regard him with an air of barely-concealed contempt. He could hear them sniggering as he walked by, whispering about his upcoming marriage. So, he mostly stayed in his room. But he couldn’t avoid coming out for dinner, which he had to eat with the captain of the ship.

He still didn’t know much. He assumed he was engaged to someone in the water tribes, Lu Ten and Uncle Iroh were doing well establishing peace with the Earth kingdoms and the Air Nomads didn’t believe in arranged marriages at all, from what he’d studied. So, water tribes, it was. But north or south? Who was his partner? Everyday, a new fire hawk came from General Zhao, revealing just a little more information on the plans and treaties he was making.

“Your fiancé is Chief Hakoda” the captain informed him, over a meal of turtle- duck-meat soup. “From the Southern Water Tribe. We’ll arrive there in late winter and Zhao has imported several fire mages to make sure your ceremony is up to standard.”

“Have you met the Chief?” Zuko asked. He wanted to know what his new husband would be like.

“No.” The captain replied curtly, and that ended conversation for the evening.

Zuko thought about it. At this point, he just hoped that this Chief Hakoda would be nice enough to provide him with some warmer clothes. He hadn’t been told where he was going that desperate day he’d left the Fire Nation, and had settled to pack a little of everything. Everyday they traveled he shivered a little more, seriously underprepared.

Once, when he needed a walk outside for fear of going mentally insane he accidentally ran into a group of sailors who decided to tease him.

“I heard you’re marrying Chief Hakoda?”

“That’s very brave of you, your highness.”

“Yes, your nation thanks you for your sacrifice!”

_Don’t listen. Don’t encourage them. Just smile and be polite._

“Oh, uh. Thank-you” he could hear his voice was stiff and strained but it couldn’t be helped.

“Do you know much about your fiancé? Probably not, right?”

Zuko smiled nervously, and tried to walk on, but was barricaded.

“He’s around forty years old. Big man. Could probably snap you like a twig without trying if he wanted to.”

“I’d make sure I’d do as he says, if I were you!”

“Oh, yeah, better not annoy him.”

“Ha-ha-ha, I’ll do my best.”

“He’s a warrior too. Been fighting almost all of his life.”

“Really”

“Mmhmm. He’s got two kids as well. I’d stay out of their way, they’re gonna hate your guts.”

“Well, they might- I hope they-“

“No no. You’re a contender for their rightful place as ruler now see? They’ll try and get rid of you by any means possible.”

_He’d seen Ozai, the wrathful way he stared at Uncle Iron talking to their grandfather. He knew what people could be like._

“And you’ll be taking the rightful place of their mother. You know their mother died right?”

One of the sailors bent down, to hiss in Zuko’s ear.

“Five years ago. He’s been without a partner five years. A man like that well . . . he’ll have _expectations.”_

So now, Zuko lay awake in bed, worrying.

He hadn’t thought about the _expectations._

“I’ll expect you both to introduce yourselves and say hello nicely. They’ll be coming in the late evening, we’ll get married officially the next morning in a Fire Nation ceremony. After that, we’ll have a quick Southern Water Tribe wedding and you’ll meet them then.” 

Hakoda ran his hand along the igloo one last time, checking for any cracks or defects. There were none. He, Bato and Sokka had done a sound job. In preparation for the new arrival, they’d added a new, seperate bedroom to the rest of Hakoda’s family igloo, as well as the already existing rooms for his children and himself. They could live there until this man or woman or whoever and Hakoda became comfortable enough with each other to share. At which point Sokka could move into the vacant space. He’d be reaching near adulthood then and might be seeking a partner himself.

Katara and Kanna had filled the room with beautifully made bedding and a few decorations. Katara might loathe the idea of her father remarrying but she was determined to make this new guest feel welcome. Sokka kicked a nearby snow-pile half-heartedly.

“Don’t we know _anything_ about them yet?”

“No. General Zhao doesn’t have a lot of information. Likely, I won’t know anything until they come.”

“And they’ll come soon.” Bato said grimly. “Hopefully the coming storm will have long since blown over since then.”

It did not.

The storm blew through the south pole, tearing the waves apart and bringing a stinging blizzard of snow in its wake. Dark clouds settled over the sky like unwelcome squatters,

This was Zuko’s introduction to the South Pole.


	2. The first cold evening

The Fire Mages General Zhao had imported dressed Zuko up in traditional garb to meet his husband for the first time. An ornate headdress, with several golden tassels dangling in front of the veil which Hakoda would only lift to reveal his face once they entered his home. Scarlet silk robes, wound around with a black sash, the sleeves cumbersome and heavy and the hem tangling around his feet often, on which had been placed dainty red silk slippers.

Zuko had serious doubts about the slippers.

“Won’t they get ruined in the snow?” he asked. The fire mage scowled like spoiled milk at being questioned.

“They are traditional” he snapped.

“I don’t think that when the firelords established the tradition, they were thinking about what would happen if someone ever got married in the South Pole” he pointed out. That remark got him a slap on the neck, which was then lightly brushed with perfume. Zuko’s worries were not in any means addressed.

 _It was alright for them_ he lamented silently. _Stomping around in their warm boots and their wool uniforms. And they’re not even leaving the ship!_

He had every right to complain. It was bitterly cold, colder than anything Zuko had ever felt. Outside, a terrible wind howled like the dragons Zuko had never met. And he was unprepared for that furious weather, in his ridiculous little wedding outfit.

In truth, Zuko had to focus on how cold he was.

Because if not, he would have to think about meeting his husband for the first time.

He had heard more about Hakoda, the further they traveled. A fierce warrior, who demanded perfection from his soldiers and his tribe. Someone who would have high expectations from his future spouse. One of the fire mages fussed with his headdress a bit.

“It is imperative” she said coolly. “That you impress the chief with your character before it is time for him to lift your veil.”

Zuko looked at her, alarmed. “Why?”

“Your scar, my prince. I doubt that Chief Hakoda will be very impressed when he sees the Firelord has sent him . . . _damaged specimen._ ”

“Yes” one of the younger apprentices nodded. “Ozai could not have sent a clearer message of inferiority could he?”

That got him a slap similar to Zuko’s.

The head Fire Mage looked him up and down and then nodded.

“You are ready. Give the chief no reason to reject you. If you return home, you return in disgrace.”

Hakoda had been asked, in traditional Fire Nation ritual, to come to the house (or in this case, temporary dwelling) of the spouse to escort them to his own. He would come alone and they would leave alone and spend the night before their wedding getting to know each other. The request to come alone to the fire nation ships had set several members of the tribe on edge, so Hakoda had come with a secret flare tucked into his belt. Bato, and the rest of the warriors were now standing outside one of the meeting igloos, waiting for the sign to attack if need be. Sokka and Katara had been put to an early bed, straining to hear any snatches of conversation from their father and the new noble while they moved in.

So, now, Hakoda stood at the ramp of the ship, steeling himself in the biting snow to walk upwards. Before he left, Sokka had rushed out of his bed and pushed something into his hands. He held it now.

As Hakoda walked up and onto the deck, he was greeted by the genial nod of one of the common soldiers who showed him through the winding maze of hallways and into the main cabin. General Zhao opened the door to greet him properly.

“Chief Hakoda”

“General Zhao”

“I have the pleasure of introducing you to your new husband. Prince Zuko, son of Prince Ozai, son of Firelord Azulon, fourth in line to the throne.”

Hakoda’s heart dropped when he saw the almost shapeless mass of spouse , wrapped in red silk and shiny jewellery until he resembled little more than a pile of scrap finery.

Why was he so _small?_

Zuko almost dropped dead then and there as the chief walked in. The rumours had indeed been true and Hakoda was every inch the warrior he was described as. Two heads taller than Zuko was, an unfamiliar weapon tucked firmly into his belt along with two ceremonial daggers. Arms rippling with well-made and well-maintained muscles, that could slap Zuko into a wall ten metres away if he tried and legs to match. His jaw was firm and threatening as he stared down General Zhao from the doorway and his blue eyes were piercing in the firelight.

He gulped and dropped into a polite bow. Hakoda nodded back and turned to Zhao again.

“Is there anything I need to do before we head back or?”

“No no Chief Hakoda. You escort him now, according to ritual. Please take care of the prince and treat him with honour while he is in your house.”

“I will not let you down General. When his family comes to visit, they will find him healthy and well-looked-after.”

And that seemed to be the end of that as Hakoda offered his hand to the prince, who took it in his trembling little own and they traveled from the room like that. Zuko stumbled a bit, tripping on the hem of his robes and the Head Mage hissed. Thankfully, the chief seemed to notice and slowed down for him.

Zuko hoped Hakoda would be nice. He was in for a very very rough time if he wasn’t, especially as they reached the open the air of the dock and the cold hit Zuko like a punch in the face. Hakoda looked at him as they reached the top of the ramp.

“As you can see” he said grimly. “The South Pole’s put on its best weather just to meet you.”

Zuko shivered. Hakoda wasn’t saying their marriage was cursed already, was he? The chief looked at him sharply.

“Do you have the proper shoes? I thought I’d check, since not many of the Fire Nation seem to, especially in winter.”

Hesitantly, Zuko poked his feet out beyond the hem to show off his silly slippers. The chief clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“No, those will melt off in the snow immediately. Here, see if these fit you.”

The chief proffered a pair of large, fur-lined boots, similar to his own. They were slightly big- Zuko managed to get in with the slippers- but they were perfect and would save him the embarrassment of his feet dropping off halfway through the walk.

“Thank-you”

“You’re very welcome.”

Then, Chief Hakoda lifted his big coat so part of it shielded Zuko’s head from the storm and they set off like that. He realised that his gratitude had been the first words he’d spoken since meeting the man and cursed internally.

_It is imperative that you impress the chief with your character before it is time for him to lift your veil_

He tried saying something about the weather but Hakoda shook his head.

“Storm’s blocking your words. Leave speaking for the house” he called. 

And Zuko was sure he’d be murdered before he ever got to see Azula again.

They reached one of the structures and managed to get inside, where the cold was somewhat better but not by much. The prince would have run immediately to a flickering fire in the corner if not for fear of it catching on his robes. So, he stepped nervously into what he determined was the kitchen . . . living room? Of the small structure.

Hakoda was busy taking off his coat and flinging it into a corner.

"Bato went and got your stuff earlier, it’s packed in your room already.”

“Oh. Thank-you” Zuko said softly. “Your home is very lovely.”

“Well thank-you “ the chief smiled. “Katara and her grandmother were very strict about cleaning it. I wondered if they were going to let me back into my own house at all!”

Zuko nodded. He didn’t know if it would be appropriate to laugh.

“Speaking of your room, I’ll show you in. We figured you wouldn’t be as used to the cold as we are so there’s a small fire set up in there as well.”

They wandered into the room together and it was markedly smaller than Zuko’s own quarters back at home, but given the size of the living room, he supposed, it made sense. There were a couple of blankets and a mat set out on the floor, a small wooden chest with his suitcase lying neatly next to it. A small fireplace was set up a few metres away from the bed and there was a weaving on the wall above the chest. Zuko took it all in and Haokoda made a few random comments.

“Katara sewed the sleeping bag new and the weaving as well . . . we decided not to unpack your case, we thought you’d prefer to.”

“Will you, erm, sleep here too?”

“My bedroom is is to the left of yours, I’ll show you around in the morning. Is that alright?”

“Yes, but do you want . . . I-I mean . . . “

Hakoda breathed as he realised what the prince was asking. “No no, not until you’re comfortable.”

Zuko felt something settle in him slightly and let out an easy sigh. “Oh. Good.”

“So shall we take that veil off and be done with it?” he asked. The previous peace was shattered aspanic shot through Zuko like lightning.

_But I haven’t impressed him enough yet! What if he hates the sight of me? Maybe my manners are enough . . . I don’t want to push his patience._

“Alright” he answered.

Hakoda shrugged and flipped the veil up.

Zuko looked at those blue eyes as the chief examined him intently. Something like panic dawned on his face. Oh. He was disturbed. Zuko had failed and he was going to be sent home in disgrace. This was the end. He was done for.

“Zuko” the chief asked, conversationally. “How old are you?”

“I’m seventeen. I’ve just come of age in the Fire Nation.”

“Ah.” said the chief. “I see.”

“I turn eighteen in four months.”

Hakoda nodded, hands on his hips and stared at the weaving frowning. Zuko stood, waiting for his proclamation. Finally, the chief sighed uncomfortably.

“Do you need some rest?” he asked. “You’ve been travelling for months and we’ll have a bit of a hectic day tomorrow.”

“Yes. Um, thank-you.”

“I’ll let you get to bed then.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow . . .sir. At the ceremony?”

His voice held a sliver of the question, asking for a hint.

Chief Hakoda just nodded on his way out.

And Zuko was left alone in the empty room. He undressed, changing into slightly warmer and more practical clothes so he could sit as close to the tiny fire as possible. He noticed it was dwindling a little and wondered if he should heat it up but was unsure. They were living in a structure of snow! What if he heated it up too much and it melted? Hakoda would kill him for sure.

It would beat getting sent home.

Zuko decided to leave fire as it was and go to bed. But that presented its own challenges. After layering on as many of the coats he had brought and every single pair of socks he wriggled under the blankets, hissing in annoyance as the thickest slid off easily. It was a strange narrow length, not big enough to tuck around him and there was an odd flap at the end of it that sat on his face uncomfortably. Finally, he decided to tuck the thinner blankets around him, sit the awkward one on top of it all and curl up as tightly as possible. And it was still freezing.

Zuko burst out into quiet tears.

Bato poked at the growing fire, watching the coals discontentedly. They had just heard the chief walk past with accompanying footsteps. Everything had gone fine, the noble was here and the tribe was saved.

He supposed it was petty to hope a fight would break out. It _was_ petty. It was selfish and unbecoming and childish of him to wish it. Even for Hakoda’s sake. Especially since it _wasn’t_ for Hakoda’s sake. It was all for Bato, stupid, selfish pining Bato.

He had thought of using that fine ivory from the elk-bear’s horns to carve a simple ring to propose to Hakoda with. After a couple of hesitant dating, of warming up Katara to the idea. He had been spending time with the children for that reason, taking them on Water Tribe rituals, teaching Sokka traditional hunting and fishing practices, introducing Katara to a water bender he knew for private lessons. Now, he could use that energy to look after them while Hakoda took the time to get to know his new spouse. It didn’t matter what the original reason had been. Bato would not let his inner selfishness show outwardly. He would give Hakoda the ivory as wedding present. He would be the silent obedient, ever-loyal best friend, the person Hakoda could lean on to be the best Chief he could be.

And Bato would move on. He had put it all aside the first time and he would now. Maybe he should even find a partner for himself.

No, that wouldn’t be fair to them, would it? Getting compared to the chief.

As the Chief stormed into the igloo, blatant panic in his eyes.

The other soldiers shot up as he entered but Bato gestured him to sit gently and talk. Calm down now, plans later.

“Well?” he asked. “Is he nice?”

“He’s nice enough” Hakoda rambled. “Bit hesitant, bit shy, but that’s to be expected, fourth in line to the throne, if you can believe it, I can, he’s polite enough, got a bit of a nasty scar but he’s very respectful, very well-mannered and very complimentary and I refuse to marry him.”

“Oh.”

Hakoda cradled his head in his hands as Bato looked at him in abject shock.

“Is he . . . ugly or something?”

“He. Is. A. Teenager.”

“Oh!”

There was a bit of uproar from the other soldiers but Bato offered his hands which Hakoda squeezed painfully.

Because that was what you did for people you loved wasn’t it? You let them squeeze your hands so hard it hurts, because your hands are the only thing that exist for them in that moment, because they need something to squeeze and your hands are right there, because you love the ache of helping them.

“I asked for a spouse and they sent me a child.”

‘Right, so what we are going to do about it?”

“Send him home with a kick in the pants” someone muttered. He was hushed.

“Who sends their child halfway across the world to marry someone twice their age!” Hakoda ranted. “And not even a family member here to ensure he’s treated nicely.”

“How old?” someone called.

“He’s turning eighteen in four months.”

“So, three months younger than Sokka” Bato calculated. He regretted it when he saw Hakoda visibly retch.

“Alright, alright. What are we going to do about it? We need actual plans everyone, thank-you. Obviously going through with the marriage is out of the question but General Zhao has made it _very_ clear that refusing the marriage will guarantee an all-out invasion.”

“You can go through the marriage without consummating it.” One of their soldiers offered. Haokda shook his head.

“I refuse to entertain the idea.”

“What if we just procrastinated on it?” Bato asked.

“But what excuse could we give to the general for procrastinating on it that doesn’t sound insulting as hell?” Hakoda said.

Suddenly Michi, one of their farmers burst through the door.

“Fido’s gone!” she wailed. “Fell down the cliff!”

Hakoda stood up suddenly “Ira?”

“No, Fido” Bato corrected. Fido was Michi’s adopted Elk-bear. Ira was her sister.

Hakoda settled again and looked at Bato sheepishly. ‘Is it bad that I hoped it was Ira? A mourning period is just what I need right now.”

It was customary within the tribe, when certain important members had passed to have a mourning period. It lasted a full three to six months, depending on who had died, during which time no holidays were celebrated and no-one married, out of respect.

Bato’s mind lit up. He took Hakoda’s hands again.

“General Zhao doesn’t know that Fido isn’t a person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved all of the comments I got! Thank-you so much for the appreciation  
> Zuko and Sokka will meet for the first time next chapter ;)


	3. I've never seen two pretty best friends

Sokka and Katara had been woken early the next morning and informed of the problem and their plans to deal with it. For their part, the children were not in any way perturbed by the idea. Sokka was excited by the thought of swindling the Fire Nation, for any reason, and Katara was just happy her father wasn’t getting married anymore.

“But the prince is going to stay here?” she asked, curiously.

“Yes” Hakoda explained. “And probably don’t tell him what we’re doing either. We don’t want to risk offending the fire nation.”

“So, we’re going to lie to him.”

“Yes, Sokka we are.”

Katara looked at him, sitting on her knees in front of the fire, round blue eyes blinking in solemnity.

“I want to sew Fido a funeral shroud.”

“Thank-you Katara but it’s not really necassary-“

“If we are going to trick the Fire Nation we have to do it properly. And I’m going to sing The Mourning Song.”

Hakoda sighed.

“Alright Katara.”

So, while she had started on that, Sokka had run outside to get his fishing gear ready. He wanted carp for breakfast and there were still a few hours to catch it before it was, technically, breakfast. Meanwhile, Hakoda had walked off to the meeting hut in order to finalise their plans for the ceremony that morning, After breakfast. Gran-gran was still asleep and so was this “Prince Zuko.’

Sokka turned and looked at the igloo from the outside, watching the two wreaths of smoke curl up toward the cloudy sky. The smoke from the main room was opaque and dark, a testament to the roaring fire warming the building. But the second plume was thin and spindly in the last stages of decline.

Hakoda had said not to disturb Zuko.

But Sokka was torn.

It was very rarely that he got to meet boys of his own age. During the time he was born, the Southern water tribe had been in intense war and barely anyone had the time or survived long enough to give birth. It was a testament to Hakoda’s skills that Kya had been able to. But it left Sokka very lonely in his home village.

Once, a delegation from the Northern Water tribe had come over for a visit and brought some of their sons along as well. Sokka had thought they were fine and wanted to make friends but they thought very little of him, their humble village not comparing to the fine ice palaces they were used to.

He suspected it had been Katara who shoved them into the water but he couldn’t be sure.

Anyway, he was torn. Bato had said this boy was three months younger than him and that was exactly what Sokka wanted.

He should go in and rebuild the fire. He would be quick. He would be quiet. Just to make sure the prince was comfortable when he woke up and if Sokka managed even the tiniest little glimpse of him in the meantime, well, that couldn’t be helped, could it?

Mind made up, Sokka strode back into the igloo with an armful of dried seaweed and softly entered the little bedroom they’d spent the last three weeks preparing. Keeping his eyes fixed on the fire, _Sokka was right, it really was going out,_ he carefully arranged the coals that were still burning and placed the seaweed on and around it, ensuring the fire would burn warmly but not quickly. When he was satisfied with his work, he glanced quickly toward the bed.

The only impression he could gain of the prince was a small ruffle of dark hair popping out from below a pile of blankets. But what drew Sokka’s attention was that the sleeping bag his little sister had spent hours furiously (and that wasn’t an adjective- she had been determinedly _furious_ the entire time, so much so that the feeling was woven into the seams) sewing was lying on top of the blankets while the prince curled up on the mat below it.

That is to say- the prince was dozing under the sleeping bag- as opposed to in it.

Sokka looked at the prince, to the fire, to the shivering prince, to the dwindling fire confusedly, and the words slipped out before he could stop them.

“Aren’t you _freezing?”_

The covers shook as the boy beneath them stirred and then sat up- Sokka had never seen anyone like him before. His frame was thin and petite, swaddled as it was in red, but Sokka could still see the strength lying below the skin. He was very pale, Sokka noted, the contrast stark against his jet-black hair which flopped over a face of high cheekbones and a strong jawline. The right side of his face was ringed by angry scar tissue, which closed over the eye, just a little. The other was red and swollen with a meagre amount of tear-stain still clinging to it.

The two boys stared at each other for a beat.

“Well?” demanded Sokka.

The prince started a bit, and glanced wildly around him before stuttering incoherently.

“I-I-I- Uh, um, I- er”

The other sat patiently, waiting for him to finish in his own time. The prince realised this and sputtered to a stop, before finally spitting out something understandable.

“It’s the south pole, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but you’re not s’posed to be cold _all_ the time, you’d go insane. You’re sleeping wrong.”

“I . . . I’m sleeping wrong?”

“Yeah look” Sokka stood up and strode up to him. “It’s a sleeping _bag_. You open here- look. And then you crawl inside and the fur lining keeps you warm and the heat gets trapped inside.”

“ _O-oh._ ”

“Alright. I’ll leave and you can go back to sleep. I’m going fishing. We’re having carp for breakfast.”

“I’ve never had carp before.”

“It’s better when it’s fresh . . . you wanna come and catch some with me?”

“I- I don’t how.”

“Duh. I’ll teach you, C’mon.”

“What about the ceremony?”

“Oh, that’s not for hours. Dad’s with the other men getting ready.”

“Dad.”

“Chief Hakoda.”

Zuko stared at him and something occurred to the water tribe boy.

“Oh! Do you have the right warm things to wear? Your suitcase was pretty small to contain everything you need.”

“I have a few coats. I don’t have a lot. I’m sorry.”

“I figured. You can have my best, just wait a second.”

Sokka ducked out of the room suddenly.

While he was waiting Zuko schooched closer to the fire, slightly bewildered. This was not the wrathful, territorial prince he had come to expect. When he returned, it was with an armful of blue wool and white fur.

“Here’s a coat, you’ll need it for tramping around in the snow and some better socks. You’ve got my boots already, here.”

While Zuko started pulling it on, the stranger sifted through his suitcase without asking and kept up a rapid stream of friendly questions and inane comments.

“Here, these pants will work and so will this shirt underneath. Geez you barely brought anything for the cold weather, is it always sunny in the fire nation?”

“No. I didn’t know where I was going so I just took a little of everything.”

“Oh, that’s weird.”

“You said these were your best?”

“Yeah, I hardly wear them. Only when my others are being washed or if it’s an important ceremony. Makes it appropriate for you to wear, mr-fourth-in-line-to-the-throne.”

Once Zuko was properly kitted out, he stood trying to get used to the feel of these strange new garments. The other boy looked him up and down, nodded importantly and started in the direction of the main room.

“Oh, that’s hardly important anymore, really. Now that I’m . . . engaged to be married, I guess.”

“Huh, yeah whatever. Oh! I’m Sokka by the way. I forgot to tell.”

“I’m Zuko”

“Yeah, I know. Dad told us.”

“Sokka!” The screech was high, shrill, and stomach-achingly familiar. “Don’t be _rude_!”

In the main room was a little girl- the sister, Zuko supposed. She resembled her father an awful lot. A sheer purple fabric was laying on the mat next to her feet, as if she’d thrown it down in a temper.

Sokka rolled his eyes.

‘This is Katara. Hey, Katara did you know that Zuko slept the _entire night_ under the sleeping bag, instead of in it? That’s hilarious!”

The girl- an entire head shorter than both of them, inspected the prince with piercing eyes. And then she let out a huff of annoyance, turning to her brother.

“Well what would you do, if you’d never seen a sleeping bag before, dickhead?”

Katara shoved him and sat back down, gathering up the fabric close to her. Zuko watched as she stuck a needle in it, embroidering snowy designs in a white thread.

“That’s very pretty” he said shyly. She softened.

“It’s a shroud” she said. “I like to make shrouds. This is for Fido. He died last night.”

Sokka, during this interaction had been busy in a corner, gathering up nets and clubs and other items.

“He fell off the cliff!” he said gleefully. 

“Fido was Michi’s friend. She’s really upset.”

“Fido was old and blind and lame in two legs. What did she expect to happen?”

A boot was thrown directly at his head. He gracefully dodged it and that seemed to finish that.

“What are you doing with that stuff?”

“Getting breakfast.”

“So, you’re just gonna leave Zuko here?”

“Don’t be stupid. He’s coming too.”

Zuko blushed. “I’ve never done it before” he explained. “I don’t think I’ll be very good.”

“Don’t worry. Sokka’s not good at it either.”

“Hey!”  
“Go away. Otherwise you won’t have time before dad gets back.”

Sokka shrugged and pulled Zuko out the door, and into the snowy blinding world. As their feet crunched over the crystalline ground, Sokka rolled his eyes at the prince and grinned mischievously.

“ _Sisters.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, Y'all! Sorry this took a long time to update. Hope you enjoy.   
> Next chapter we''ll see Hakoda fool the fire nation but for now, we'll let Sokka and Zuko enjoy themselves.


	4. This Strange and Wild Time

Kanna was waiting for Hakoda outside the igloo when he came back, her expression stern. Kanna was one of the most respected and wisest elders they had and Hakoda loved her dearly, for all that she had done for their family. When Kya had died, it was she who had cradled Katara and soothed her. It was Kanna who washed her old betrothal necklace free of the blood and gave it to the mourning girl. And she had never judged Hakoda, not once. Not when he had disappeared for two weeks after the funeral, while Sokka slept beside the hearth, waiting up for him. Not when he worked to smooth relations between the fire nation and the south pole, despite everything. But now she inspected him carefully, with eyes that shone like icebergs at dawn, clear despite her clouded years of age.

“How was your meeting?”

“It went well. Have you met the prince yet?”

“Not yet, no.”

Hakoda frowned. He had hoped Zuko would be up by now, but then, it had been rather a long journey and rather an exhausting night. However, he didn’t want to wake the prince up himself.

“I suppose Katara has brought you up to date?”

“She told me everything. She always does.”

Hakoda pulled up a little crate and sunk down into it, placing his chin in his hands, pleading with her.

“What do you think, Kanna? Of it all?”

The old woman stared toward the climbing sun, silver hair glittering as the wind played with it, weaving the carefully tied strands into knots.

“I’ve seen this before, my Chief. Climbed mountains and crossed oceans to escape it. I was hesitant, when this tradition arrived on our shores, welcomed with open arms. And now you have seen for yourself, the potential complications and consequences of such ceremony.”

Hakoda sat quietly to the chastising and listened.

“The plan you have is good. It will not last you forever, but we will find other means of smoothing relations and salvaging this mess. And you will not let this happen again. Not in The Southern Water Tribe. You will care for this prince like another child. His destiny is in your hands.”

And with that, Kanna ambled off. Probably to see Michi and make sure she was doing well. Kanna generally kept tabs on all the women, something Katara was beginning to emulate.

Hakoda stood and walked inside the igloo, hoping that the prince was awake by now. He would take his mother-in-law’s words to heart.

Inside, Katara was hard at work on the shroud, the fire roaring merrily where Hakoda and Sokka had built it up this morning. There was no sign of Zuko, so the chief turned to his daughter.

“Has the Fire Nation Prince woken up yet?”

Katara did not look at him. She was intent, it seemed, on finishing this project in time.In and out went the bone needle.

“Yes” she replied shortly. “He is out fishing with Sokka.”

Hakoda frowned. 

“I thought Sokka didn’t like other people coming with him to the fishing hole. He was very adamant that I didn’t help him”

“Sokka likes Zuko”

“And how was the prince?”

“You didn’t show him how to properly use a sleeping bag last night.”

Hakoda began filling an iron cooking pot with fresh water, putting it on the boil for the coming fish.

“No, I suppose not.”

“He was freezing. I think that was un-host-like of you.”

In all honesty, Katara had been very disturbed by the idea of her father marrying a Fire Nation noble from the start, even if she didn’t say it aloud. He had expected the attitude to show at some point, but this was not how the chief expected it to manifest. He sat down, directly in front of his daughter. Katara raised an eyebrow.

“He’s been here” Hakoda stated bemusedly. “For one morning. And you two already like him better than me?”

Katara’s eyes were unblinking and her tone was unmerciful.

“Maybe.”

On that sunlit winter morning everything was strange. Not in the frightening way it had been the past stormy evening, but in a bizarre heartwrenching way with a strange aftertaste that left Zuko craving more. He was used to being surrounded. By walls, by people, by expectations. Sokka had lead him out in an eye-stinging wilderness, that sparkled like the diamonds Ursa used to wear. There was nothing around. No trees, no buildings. Plain white snow stretched in every direction and over the horizon, the sky a shade of blue that made Zuko’s heart hurt. Underneath it, he felt very small and very insignificant and very removed from a life where he was scrutinised at all angles at every second.

“Sokka, won’t we get lost?”

“No, don’t worry. I come out here every morning, and if we don’t get back Dad or Bato will know where to come.”

Sokka had not yet at all expected much from Zuko, a welcome change. He was very nonchalant.

“Here we are. This is where I fish.”

It was a hole in the ground. Zuko stared at it, somewhat lost.

“Isn’t it a bit small to have fish in it?” he asked stupidly. What had happened to keeping his mouth shut?

“In the river” Sokka explained patiently. “Underneath the ice.”

Zuko blinked. “We’re standing on a river?”

“Yup. Help me with this, would you?”

Zuko strode cautiously over, peeking into the round gape in the ice. He could see now, that there was a net submerged in the water- which,- he noted was very shallow. Sokka frowned in concentration as his gloved hands grabbed what little of the net was hanging above the surface and pulled it out slowly. He passed the strings to Zuko.

“Hold this. Stand like this, in a wide stance so you won’t fall over and don’t get too close. Be a shame if you died on your “Wedding Day”

And then he got up and walked some distance away. The prince was afraid he was going to walk out of sight, leaving him alone in this strange wild place, but he merely moved a few metres further and then crouched by, what Zuko assumed, was another fishing hole. He did something there, and then turned around.

“Pull the net!” he called.

Zuko startled, and then did as he said. He pulled it up and then almost dropped it when he saw the live, wriggling salmon tangled in its threads but Sokka was somehow immediately at his side, making up for his mistake.

“Slower” he commanded. “They’ll escape.”

So they pulled the net in together and the fish that came with it, laying them out on the cold snow. Sokka moved around, picking them up and depositing them into an erratic pile he made. Zuko copied his movements, squeaking at the texture of it, and the movement, Unfortunately, he dropped it right back into the hole. Sokka looked at him gloomily.

“That’s one less fish for breakfast.”

“Sorry!- I- I’m sorry!”

“Whatever. At least you didn’t fall in like I did on my first fishing trip. One of the water benders had to fish me out by the ankle and I was sick for _weeks._ ”

And there it was again. That strange nonchalance, that dismissal of consequence and the subsequent clashing against everything Zuko’s nerves told him. Sokka looked up from where he was crouched with a rock in his hands and a pocket knife waiting. 

“Sorry, this isn’t going to look very pretty. But Gran-gran hates it when I take offal near the igloo so we have to gut them here.”

“Can I help?”

“Are you sure? It’s not exactly a job for a fancy prince.”

And Zuko imagined Sokka’s hands, the way he’d seen them that morning, building the fire. The way they held that knife easily and expertly in his ungloved hand, not to stab, not to maim, but to feed. The same colour as the faded leather of the old books he used to study, calloused from years of hard work. Hands that Zuko had never seen inside the palace.

“Show me. Please?”

Black armbands, for every Southern Water tribe Warrior. Women standing in small clusters with solemn faces. The prince, exactly as Hakoda had described him, small shy and hesitant standing next to Bato as the chief faced off General Zhao, the fire mage and a small gathering of soldiers, trying to explain what had happened.

“I am afraid that we must delay the wedding ceremony due to a member of our tribe passing tragically last evening.“

Sob from Michi. Her sister patted her shoulder soothingly. Hakoda sighed.

“Our customs dictate that-“

Sob

“When such noble members of the tribe-”

A heavy sob.

“Continue on their journey into the spirit world that we give them the honour they are due-“

Sob, sob.

Hakoda pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Fido was much-loved member of our tribe. An elder. The mourning period will last three months and no marriage will take place during that time.”

Michi was escorted out. Hakoda had never been more grateful and more annoyed by her melodramatic nature.

“But you _will_ marry?” General Zhao asked suspiciously.

“Of course” the chief replied smoothly. The general’s eyes narrowed.

“What are we expected to do with the prince until then? I’ll not have him on my ships, there’s no room and sending him back-“

Zuko looked frightenedly, back and forth between the two men, biting down on his lip. Bato held his breath.

“I would never ask the inconvenience of sending him home just to have return again. Prince Zuko, son of Ozai will remain in my household until the wedding date.”

Zhao relented.

‘I’ll see you in three months then.”

“I will inform you of the date we choose.”

And then they left, leaving the tribe alone with the prince once again. Bato finally let out a sigh of relief, which was not left unnoticed by Zuko, who eyed him warily. He tried his best to give a comforting smile, but he couldn’t be sure what worked with the hotpot of melted emotions inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably Sokka POV next chapter.


	5. Unsettled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter.

Ever since he’d seen Zuko wake up, black mop of hair tumbling into his eyes, pale and skinny, with a huge red scar blotted on his face, Sokka had felt funny, in a way that he couldn’t describe. Maybe it was just the unfamiliarity of a new face in his home, or maybe he’d caught something from Katara’s ferocious hatred of the entire idea . . . maybe he should talk to Katara about it. He hadn’t talked to her properly in ages, not since they’d had that fight.

_“Sokka?”_

_“What? I’m concentrating.”_

_“Do you think dad should get re-married?”_

_Sokka shrugged. “Does it matter? He’s going to anyway.”_

_“But don’t you think it’s selfish?”_

_There was a long heavy beat of silence. Sokka put down his carving and stared at her._

_“He’s remarrying for the good of the tribe. He wouldn’t do it if he didn’t have to.”_

_“Bullshit”_

_“Don’t let Gran-gran catch you with that language.”_

_“If he didn’t want to remarry he could fight! He could-“_

_“And what do you know about fighting? Huh, Katara?”_

_“More than you know about honour apparently.”_

_He glared at her. She stuck out her bottom lip._

_“You know that Bato-“_

_“Of course I know! I’m not blind!”_

_“And you know that he’d say yes-“_

_“Yeah, well he can do whatever he likes. He’s an adult.”_

_“And what about us? Don’t we get a say? He’s our dad, and it’s our igloo, and it’s our lives-“_

_“Shut up, Katara.”_

_“Oh, whatever. You’d excuse anything he does, just so he doesn’t leave you again-“_

_“SHUT UP KATARA”_

Then Sokka had left the igloo to resume work on the new room and Katara kept doing whatever she was doing. So currently, they were at war. They had not deigned to tell their father about the war, or gran-gran about the war, or Bato about the war. But they were warring nonetheless. Which was why Zuko had to be Sokka’s new best friend and not Katara’s.

This was not helped by the fact that whenever Sokka looked at him, unsteady as a newborn elk-bear but now with that soft smile gracing his lips, he felt that funny feeling at the bottom of his tummy. Not a bad feeling but a strange one. Unsettling, if he had to give it a name.

Sokka decided to chalk it up to unfamiliarity. So, as Hakoda took Zuko away to that dumb fire nation ceremony or whatever, Sokka went into his room, but not before checking that Katara was nowhere in the vicinity. He carefully peeled back the sleeping mat and jiggled one of the floor boards underneath it until it pried open revealing the bounty underneath.

It had been a present from General Zhao to Chief Hakoda when tensions were at their highest. Hakoda had brought it home and it had been flung into a corner and untouched for three months until it mysteriously vanished.

It was a beautifully-bound book with fine soft paper, a set of calligraphy brushes and three separate pots of ink. Paper was a rare commodity in the south pole and only used for necessities, such as maps, or transcribing water-bending moves. But no-one had wanted to touch the fire nation gift, so Sokka took it for himself and made it his own.

A poetry book. 

Zuko supposed that everything had gone as well as he could have hoped. He did wish that Fido hadn’t been killed- he hated dragging out the impending wedding ceremony like this, but in a way he was glad that he wasn’t married, but it sucked because he still needed to get married- _ugh._ Why was everything so complicated? 

He’d hoped that he’d be able to send letters back to the Fire Nation. He worried about Azula. When Ozai finished gloating and scheming, his eyes would be on his only daughter and Zuko wouldn’t be there to cool his temper, like she was there for him. And he knew she would worry too, would be hearing the same tales of Southern Water tribe savagery that he was fed on the way down, would lie awake at night worrying about her brother. He wanted a way to tell her that he was okay. That Hakoda was _nice._ And even Katara and Sokka-

Sokka was nice. Maybe Sokka would be Zuko’s friend. He hadn’t really ever had friends before, not in the same Azula had with Mai and Ty Lee. Well, he had Lu Ten but that didn’t really count. He was Zuko’s cousin after all. Although he was scary when he got mad, like when Uncle Iroh had suggested using Earth kingdom babies as bait during a particularly difficult battle. Lu Ten had gotten _really_ angry then.

A thought occurred to Zuko.

He had not yet seen Hakoda angry. Zuko didn’t know a lot, but he did know about people, how they dressed themselves up fancy, not in fine clothes and silks, although that was part of it. They dressed themselves up in fancy words and wide smiles and low, low bows. They blinked their eyelashes and then whispered about you behind their back. And then they got angry. And all the pretty things fell away and they became demons of fire and rage, unmerciful, illogical and dangerous.

Zuko had a suspicion that Hakoda was not the kind of person you wanted to make angry. Hakoda was like the turtle-ducks back at his palace, stirring up the pond with their invisible feet. It was calm on the surface. But there was a lot going on underneath. Things that you didn’t want to fall out of place.

It was resolved then, within the fire nation prince to be the perfect partner. He wouldn’t give Hakoda a single reason to send him back to the fire nation. Zuko would do as he was told, he would serve his future step-daughter and step-son (yuck. Sokka didn’t fit that title well _at all)._ He would be patient, polite, enduring and pretty. And if Hakoda did fall apart, like Ozai had fallen apart on Ursa, back when she was still home, Zuko wouldn’t run or scream. He would take it. With a smile on his face.

Because he did not want to leave the south pole. Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I didn't forget that Iroh was a war criminal.   
> I promise Katara has reasons for what she says, pls don't hate on her, she's been through too much already.


	6. The Storm

The sun did not stay out for long. It never did in a south pole winter. And even by that evening, another storm had set in leaving the fire nation ships frozen where they sat, whipping up the ocean into a crazed frenzy of waves smashing against the icy shore, snowflakes whirling around the steady homes of the water tribe and almost burying them. It was not unheard of for Hakoda to be unseen of an evening, helping to dig out some poor family so that they could open the front door. Bato beside him, working silently together, as they always had.

Stores for the winter, vegetables and meat had all been dried, frozen or pickled and now, as the season went on fresh food became more and more scarce apart from the few fish Sokka was able to catch on the few mornings it happened to be fine. Zuko accompanying him mostly, which Hakoda was glad to see. He was worried about Sokka going off on his own, worried about what would happen if he fell through the ice or got stuck somewhere. He was also glad Sokka had an excuse to get out of the house sometimes; his rambunctious children, energy pent from being locked in all day. Their home seemed to grow smaller and smaller with each passing year as they expanded. Of course, Kanna was there too loud and opinionated on all the goings-on and goings-out.

But mainly there was Zuko, and the unspoken question of what to do with him.

For now, Hakoda treated him much in the same way he’d treat a Northern water tribe boy here on an exchange (it had happened sometimes. Sokka had used to ask about it and Hakoda had been more than eager to discuss it with the dignitaries who arrived a couple of years back. But nobody got along and the idea had been dropped). Polite, welcoming, doing his best to get a read on Zuko’s personality and interests, but keeping his distance emotionally. To be honest, sometimes he managed to slip Hakoda’s mind completely. He was that quiet and still. Hakoda wondered whether Zuko was afraid of him, but had no idea what to do if that were the case.

He thanked the moon that he and Sokka got along.

Of all the things Zuko had been nervous about when he arrived on the shores of south pole, claustrophobia was not one of them. He hadn’t seen the sun for weeks, it felt like. But the feeling managed to lift a little in the evenings, when they were sitting around the fire together.

Sometimes Katara and the matriarch (She had told Zuko to call her Kanna) would sing strange beautiful songs with husky voices as they watched the flickering fire. Hakoda would join in the entertainment, telling stories about the pursuits of his youth. Various clashes with oceanic monsters, getting stranded on floating icebergs, swimming from territorial walrus-pelicans. Zuko was more content to just sit and listen. But tonight was strange and quiet and moody. It seemed the claustrophobia was not exclusive to Zuko.

Suddenly, the waterbender of the household turned to him, a piercing look in her eyes.

“How did you get your scar, Zuko?” she asked randomly.

“Katara” Hakoda chided gently. She shot him a withering stare and then turned back to Zuko, clearly wanting an answer.

“Uh . . . “ he stuttered. “I, um. I did something stupid. That’s all really.”

“That’s nothing!” Sokka interjected. “I’ve done lots of stupid things! See this-“ he lifted up his sleeve “is from when I attacked a goose-fox. And I got _this_ from slipping on a rock. And I still have a sore in my mouth because Katara dared me to lick a coal. And you can’t see it, but there’s a scar on my butt because-“

“I don’t think Zuko needs to hear that story” Kanna interrupted.

“You licked a coal?” Zuko asked disbelievingly. Sokka nodded enthusiastically.

“Why?”

“In my defence coals look delicious. Especially when they’re still all red and shiny and the fire’s not on fire anymore.”

“He had to sit with ice in his mouth for a week” Hakoda remembered. “And Katara was made to learn healing as a punishment.”

“Healing?”

“It’s a sub form of water bending” Kanna explained. “Water is able to soothe some wounds and illnesses, although not quite repairing them all the way, by following the natural chi lines of the body. From what I know, it helps by strengthening the natural defence systems already in place but there are some questions I won’t live to see answered.”

“That’s amazing. I never learned much about waterbending in school.”

“Well, we don’t learn about firebending.” Sokka pointed out.

“Yes. Tell us about the Fire Nation, Zuko.” Hakoda leaned back and closed his eyes. “I’m in the mood to hear about something new.”

This left Zuko in rather a predicament.

_1: Talk about yourself. Literally the worst thing ever, in the entire world._

_2: Disobey the direct orders of the man who holds your entire, life and honour in his hands._

He was seriously tossing up between the two when he noticed Kanna and Katara were looking at him interestedly too. And Sokka was literally leaning toward him.

He looked down shyly, and twisted his fingers a bit. Zuko always hated having any attention on him but this . . . well, it was nice. They wanted to hear what he had to say.

“Um. It’s a lot warmer there” he started. “And the buildings are bigger. They’re a lot shinier too. And there’s statues . . . mostly of previous Firelords but sometimes there are war generals or princesses. My favourite things are the gardens. They’re filled with fire lilies and long hedges and winding paths, so you can walk in between the flowers and smell them as you walk past.”

Katara gave a long sigh of contentment.

“I like to sit at the ponds and feed the turtle-ducks peas and lentils I ask for from the kitchens. If it’s spring, there are turtle-ducklings as well. When I was little, they would serve turtle-duck soups and meat and I would cry or throw a tantrum when they did because I felt sad for them. Oh! I like to sit in the library as well.”

“Libraries?” Sokka pressed closer.

“Yeah. The fire nation palace has the estimated biggest collection of scrolls and volumes in the entire world. The bookshelves reach all the way to ceiling and they’re packed with all the books you could read. Like literally. My favourite librarian, Emi, once said you could spend every minute of your entire life reading and not be able to get through it all. That’s how much there is.”

Sokka’s eyes were wide and they lit up, reflecting the fire.

“I wish I could see it” he whispered.

“I wish I could take you” Zuko replied, smiling. “There’s this corner right at the back, with a raggedy old lounge where you can sit and no-one will be able to find you for ages. I’d grab a stack of books that looked good, sit there and not move for hours.”

“Could you take snacks?”

“Only if you’re sneaky. Otherwise the librarians would beat you to a pulp.”

“Well” Sokka said cockily. “I would protect you from the librarians with my boomerang.”

“And I would protect _you_ with my twin blades.”

Suddenly, Katara sat between the two with a monstrous scowl on her face, effectively ending the conversation.

“Katara!” Sokka complained. “What did you do that for?”

She sniffed contemptibly and refused to move.

“I want to hear more about the twin blades.”

“Well, I want to hear about fire-bending” Katara snapped.

“Children, children” Hakoda appeased. “Zuko’s not going anywhere fast. Although I want to hear about fire bending too. I’ve never seen it much, except in combat.”

“Ahh” Zuko stuttered. “That’s really only . . . when we use it, to be honest. Although I don’t as much, um, because-“

Four heads whipped toward him instantly.

“You’re a fire-bender?” Katara asked incredulously

“Er, yeah? All the royal family is . . .”

“Can I see it? Can I see it, can I see it please?”

Zuko visibly shrunk in on himself, but there was no dissuading a single member. Carefully, he stretched toward the fire and took a deep breath.

“Are you sure I won’t . . . melt something? Or anything?”

“Nah, you’ll be fine” Sokka assured.

The little spurt of flames Zuko managed was ultimately pathetic. Azula could have whipped up a more impressive tower in a heartbeat, but his own efforts managed to feed the fire and heat up the room just a little bit more.

Sokka, Kanna, Katara and Hakoda stared at his hand in awed silence.

“I’m never using a flint and steel again” Sokka said.

Zuko was unutterably grateful when the door suddenly opened and the spotlight was taken off him. Bato stepped in with a bag of sweets in his hand.

“I was hunting around my stores for dinner, and I found these. I though they might make a nice late-winter treat since I can’t possibly eat them all by myself.”

Hakoda jumped to his feet immediately to help Bato take off his coat and boots, welcoming him and inviting him to sit by the fire. Sokka eagerly took some food, a sort of sweet cream that was served with frozen berries crushed on top as Kanna took the bag and served it into seperate bowls.

But Zuko and Katara watched.

Bato and Hakoda’s hands brushed, for just a little too long, holding a just a little too tightly. And they stared at each other, just a little too fondly.

They marked this, Katara with an unseen glare and Zuko with a worrying suspicion.

**BACK AT THE FIRE NATION**

“Chan said he’s either forty-three or forty-six and he’s a warrior and he’s the chief of the southern water tribe and he’s a savage barbarian who eats the hearts of the babies who don’t survive the winters and _that’s_ who Zuko is getting married to!”

Mai kicked her feet in the fountain.

“Isn’t Chan generally over-dramatic?” she pointed out.

Azula stamped her feet “It doesn’t matter! Because that’s who he’s married to so if it even might be a little bit true, that’s bad!”

‘Keep your voice down. If my parents hear you shouting they’ll make you go home.”

Azula knew that just because Mai didn’t sound worried, it didn’t necessarily mean she wasn’t worried out of her mind. But when facing a difficulty she couldn’t really find a solution for, she tended to become apathetic and make prophecies of doom. Which was why Ty Lee was here, to be the overly-peppy, overly-optimistic problem solver. The girl in question did a quick cartwheel over the grass to them and stared at the princess with wide innocent grey eyes.

“So, what are you gonna do Azula?”

“There’s nothing Azula can do, Ty Lee. Firelord Azulon’s words are always final.”

“But Azula always has a plan! She’s the greatest!”

“Not great enough to start a revo-“

“Hush Mai.”

Azula had enough problems. She didn’t need rumours of a coup circulating around her as well. You never knew when servants were listening.

“I need to send a letter.”

Ty Lee smiled. “You do have a plan!”

“Whatever. What’s a stupid letter going to do anyway.”  
She always found it calming to have her friends by her side. With an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other, Azula was always able to find the calm middle ground and formulate the most direct path to what she needed.

“I can’t send it by an official palace fire hawk. If dad, or grandfather read what I want to say, there’s a possibility they’ll change it, or stop the letter’s track entirely.”

“There’s always the possibility they’ll find the public letter too though.”

“Exactly” said Azula. “So, it’ll have to have some kind of a code at least. I can’t make anyone seem bad, especially any of my family. So, here’s the plan. I’ll return back home tonight and be the perfect, prodigal little daughter and you will come over for dinner Mai, so there’s no reason for dad to start anything awful. And Ty Lee, you will go home.”

“Awwww!”

“And you’ll stop by the offical fire hawk mailing office to send a letter, direct to Ba Sing Se.”

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow. “Alright. But how will I pay?”

Azula handed over one of Zuko’s favourite golden headpieces. He’d left it behind and it would do nicely for a swift message all the long way in the Earth Kingdom.

_To Uncle Iroh and Lu Ten_

_I hope you are enjoying yourselves with the Earth King. Zuko won’t be able to write anymore._

_If you want to know why, you should come home soon._

_Much thanks._

_Princess Azula._

_Ps: Please bring the person you were talking about in your last letter because she sounds very interesting and I would like to meet her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, it's all coming together.


	7. Watching

Spring had finally come to the southern water tribe. After a month and two weeks of living there, Zuko didn’t know how he would survive living one third of the year cramped up like that, but he supposed he would learn to deal with it. Now he enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair as Sokka rowed them out of the bay and towards the choppier waves. They were headed toward what had been described as “a particularly interesting glacier.”

It was strange, floating in the canoe like this. It was nothing like sailing in the commanding Fire Nation ships, the cold water at a safe distance and the taste of salt blending with the taste of metal. Here, he could drag his fingers in the sea if he wanted to, and he had, taking his gloves off beforehand. The icebergs floating around dwarfed them both, Zuko watching the fish swim in schools beneath them. And he could even feel the sway of the waves, bobbing frighteningly beneath them. But Sokka rowed with quiet confidence and Zuko never doubted their safety, even for a second.

“Sokka?” he asked.

The boy turned to him.

“Did you ever . . . it sounds stupid, but do you ever worry that I’d take your place?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Y’know, as the heir”

“Heir of what?”

“The southern water tribe?”

Sokka snorted. “That’s not how it works. The title’s not passed down from father to son like it is in the fire nation. Or even in some Earth Kingdom cities. When the chief dies, or retires, the tribe gathers to choose who should lead them next. Generally the chief will train someone beforehand, give them general advice and such, but if the tribe doesn’t like them, they’ll choose someone else.”

He stirred up the water as the oars cut through the surface skilfully.

“I think it’ll be Katara, honestly. I don’t want to be chief. The south pole is home, but I don’t wanna get stuck here forever, y’know? I want to be an explorer.”

Zuko thought about that.

“I see what you mean” he said. “But I would be Firelord if I could.”

“I think you would make a good Firelord.”

Zuko laughed. “It’ll never happen. We’d have to go through Azulon, _and_ Uncle Iroh _and_ Lu Ten _and_ Ozai. At that point, that’s just wasteful.”

“I can kill them all for you”

“Well, I like Lu Ten and Uncle.”

“Kill the rest of them and forcibly retire your cousin and uncle. We’re here.”

“Even if you did that, only Azula would be available” Zuko said, climbing out. “Once I’m married to your father, my claim to the throne will be entirely erased.”

Sokka said nothing in reply to that, and his face looked downright stony. Zuko wondered why, if he didn’t care about his claim to Sokka’s title. He looked around “the particularly interesting glacier” they’d climbed onto and frowned.

“Er . . . what are we doing here?”

The other boy pointed upwards, to a hole in the ice.

“Climbing”

And they did climb, after attaching the canoe with a peg. They used pickaxes so they didn’t immediately slide down to where they started from, and when Zuko slipped and did slide down, Sokka only laughed and slid down with him so they could climb back up together again. They had to climb around the other side to reach the hole Sokka had pointed to. As they collapsed there, Zuko saw it was a nice round deep cave from which they had an amazing view of the entire coastline.

“Wow.” he breathed. “It looks amazing.”

Sokka grinned. “It will look better tonight. Let’s unroll our sleeping bags.”

And they did, while Sokka talked

“I had to take you somewhere special for the first time you saw the Aurora Borealis. Dad brought me and Katara here for our first time when she was five and I was seven, and we slept here, mum and dad and us together as a family. This glacier has moved a little since then, but it is fairly easy to find.”

“What’s the Aurora Borealis?”

“You’ll see tonight.”

“And what are we going to do until then?” Zuko felt a bit bewildered.

“We’re going to sleep, silly.”

“In the middle of the day?”

“Trust me, you won’t sleep when you see it. And we’ll need energy to sail back tomorrow.”

So, they ate dinner in the middle of the day, consisting mainly of the dried meat Sokka had brought and then climbed into their sleeping bags.

He was glad Sokka had made him bring two extra pairs of coats and three socks on each foot. Without a fire it was freezing. Even with the clothes, it was nearly impossible to fall asleep.

“Zuko, you’re shivering.”

“Sorry. I’m still not used to the cold.”

Sokka made a noise of acknowledgement and then rolled around to face the prince.

“Sorry, maybe this was a bad idea. You weren’t as used to this cold as even we were at that age. I just really wanted you to experience it special.”

“It’s alright. I’ll manage.”

“Um . . . there might be a way to get warmer. If you don’t mind-”

“What?”

“Well, if we both slept in the same sleeping bag, we’d trap more body heat.”

Zuko was blushing, he knew he was. His face must be pink. Hopefully it was pink enough from the cold already that Sokka wouldn’t notice but he was blushing.

“Alright” he mumbled.

So Sokka awkwardly climbed out of his own sleeping bag and into Zuko’s, wriggling in order to get in. They ended up lying next to each other with their faces closer than they’d ever been before.

Zuko giggled, and the hot air felt nice on Sokka’s nose.

“Goodnight Sokka”

“It’s afternoon”

“Good afternoon Sokka”

“Good afternoon Zuko”

And they went sleep, as best they could, warm in ways that maybe had nothing to do with their physical temperature.

Zuko woke up to Sokka’s hand on his back, gently shaking him. His eyelids fluttered open sleepily.

“Is it happening now?” he yawned and Sokka nodded excitedly.

He moved to the entryway of the cave and Zuko’s heart lit up.

He’d never been outside on a night this clear, but there were stories even in the fire nation about how magnificent the sky was in the south pole. Different constellations, even different planets, stars as numerous as the sand particles on Ember Island beach. But no-one had ever talked about something like this, and Zuko could never, not even have guessed it for a second.

There were _colours_ dancing in the sky. Colours he’d never even . . . thought of before, imagined were possible- it was- the sky was dancing!

“ _Sokka_ ” he whispered. “Sokka, what is it? How is it possible?”

“Gran-gran is better at telling it than me” Sokka said. “But I’ll try.”

He settled down, watching the reflections of the lights in Zuko’s dark eyes.

“A long time ago there were two spirit bridges, in between the north pole and the south. They were closed, by some avatar, deep in the dark ages.

Ever since then, during the winter, the spirits must hibernate within the spirit lands. There is no-one around to make sure the crops grow, or that animals have enough energy to fight and eat and reproduce. The sun spirit goes to sleep as well, only the wind spirit is awake and angry it doesn’t have anyone to play with. But during springtime, the bridges open again, and all the spirits can come to the nations again. Everything is set right. During the night, you can see them flying back to the spirit world, which is what causes the lights you see. It’s a parade of them, trying to go home and dancing with each other along the way.”

“It’s beautiful” Zuko said. “I’ll never be able to sleep again.”

“That’s what I thought, too” said Sokka. “I once thought I’d never see anything as beautiful again.”

“Did you?” Zuko asked absently. But then he turned and saw the boy, lit up like a deity in the dancing lights. He looked like an ethereal prince sitting on ice throne, watching him sadly.

And suddenly, Zuko did want to get married anymore for an inherently awful reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two chapters in as many days?  
> Happy fucking holidays. You'll all see more again soon.


	8. To Mend

Lu ten walked through the gardens, dressed in his finest uniform, trying his best to tattoo a stern look on his face. He was preparing for a meeting with Firelord Azulon, as the future Firelord himself. He had things that he needed to say.

But then he heard one of the rosebushes weeping as he walked past, and his plan fell to pieces.

“Hello?” he asked, bending down. The rosebush gasped in surprise, shook a little and then out tumbled a little girl dressed in a dirty combat outfit, with a tear-stained face.

“Azula!”

“Lu Ten! You got my letter!”

“Letter? . . . Oh, no sweetheart, I didn’t get any letter. I left Ba Sing Se quite quickly. I need to talk with grandfather.”

“Lu Ten-“

“Shh, let’s go find Zuko right? He’ll take care of you.”

“Zuko isn’t here anymore!”

That stopped Lu Ten in his tracks. He knew that Ozai didn’t look favourably upon his oldest child but the words his younger blurted out made no sense. “Where is he?”

“Zu-uko got ma-a-a-rried!” the little girl sobbed into his tunic.

“MARRIED? Married to who?”

Azula sobbed again, harsh breaths wracking her bruised form. But she managed to blurt out enough of what had happened for Lu Ten to get the picture and his plans of an angry confrontation fell to pieces. Why hadn’t he and his father been told?

If Azulon was far gone enough to do such things to his own family, let alone the Earth Kingdom, words would be of no help. Now was the time for action. Most likely, violent action. He lifted his cousin into his arms and turned around.

“Wha-a-a-at, are you- are you- doing?”

“I’m kidnapping you” Lu Ten soothed. “We’ll go rescue Zuzu together, alright?”

Azula sniffed. “Did you bring that girl you talked about? I asked you to.”

The cousin chuckled. “I couldn’t, baby brat. She has her own family already.”

Unbeknownst to him, Toph Beifong had stowed away on the ship anyway, and was being discovered by his father at that very moment.

**THREE WEEKS LATER.**

Zuko waited hesitantly at the door for a couple of seconds. Katara was out, trying to find Hakoda and Kanna had asked him to find Sokka so he could go out and find Katara.

Kanna reminded Zuko of his grandfather. Not in a bad way, to be honest. In the same way, they commanded their households and empires, expecting instant results and receiving it. Kanna managed to make her stately cushion by the fire seem imperial, darning socks and mixing stews. But whereas Azulon was terrifying, Kanna was approachable. When Zuko hurried to do her task, he felt glad to help and not afraid of impending failure.

Which may have been somewhat of a mistake as he impulsively entered Sokka’s bedroom. The water tribe boy jumped a meter in the air when he saw him come in, and was not quick enough to hide whatever he was doing before Zuko caught sight of it. However, he was a tad too quick and in his haste to stuff whatever it was under a pillow, he accidentally knocked over a bottle of ink which spread out in a black puddle across the floorboards.

Sokka stared at what he had done with a face that Zuko was familiar with: disbelieving horror.

“I’m so sorry!”

“The rag! Pass me the rag!”

The fire nation prince hurriedly passed over a ragged baby shirt that had been flung over Katara’s sleeping bag and Sokka desperately tried to mop up the excess ink, but the damage had been done.

“Katara’s going to kill me. _Dad_ is going to kill me!”

Zuko panicked.

Using his fire-bending, he scorched the floor so that where had once been a black ink stain, there was now a black burn stain. Sokka stared at it, a little dumbfounded.

“That is one way to do it.”

“Oh. Shit.”

“No no no no, this is genius! You’ll get away with it easily, we can just say I startled you and all will be forgiven.”

“The chief won’t be angry?”

“Nah, not with you.”

“Well. I’m sorry again, for barging in without knocking first.”

“That’s alright. I mean, I come into your room all the time.”

“I suppose.”

There was a pause as they looked at each other. Zuko ducked his head.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to . . . but what were you doing exactly that you needed to hide?”

“You saw it, didn’t you?”

“Sorry”

Sokka sighed and pulled out the notebook.

“I was writing in this. You can look at it if you want, it’s all dumb anyway.”

Zuko took the offering and thumbed through it reverently. What he found did not surprise him actually, but it did fill him with a new respect and an appreciation for Sokka.

It was full of poetry, the likes of which compared to nothing Zuko had ever read. Filled with dripping imagery of snow, stars and wildlife, contemplating on family, on evenings by the fire and loneliness on the white plains. And all of it, with an honest, roughened sort of tone that was uniquely Sokka.

“It’s beautiful” Zuko whispered.

“Not really” Sokka scrunched his nose. “I’m sure there are better-“

“I’ve read hundreds of poetry books” said Zuko “but nothing ever as good as this.”

“Don’t patronise me” the other huffed. “I’m not- I _know_ I’m not- I’m not clever like they are in the north pole, or even in the earth kingdom with their new inventions and sub-bending styles.”

“Who told you that?”

“There were people who came- people who come from fancier places than this. I know I’m too plain for you.”

Zuko looked at him, steadily, and without judgement.

‘I’ve met a lot of clever people. Generally, they are too busy talking about how smart they are to ever say anything remotely coherent. You actually say clever things. I like that about you. I like you as you are.”

And despite himself, Sokka blushed.

Two months and two weeks. Two weeks until Hakoda was expected to marry Zuko, which he adamantly refused, but the letters had started coming from General Zhao again and Hakoda had no way to reply. Two months and two weeks and he was still empty, no idea what to do with Zuko, no idea what to do with the Fire Nation and no idea how to save his tribe. The people who had put their trust in him.

Once, a long time ago, Hakoda had failed. The Fire Nation had arrived on his shores, stained the snow with black ash and killed the person he’d vowed to love more than anyone.

And faced with that, with the hopes and fears of his people, the grief of his children, his own grief, his own shortcoming, he ran away. He ran, leaving the children with their grandmother and his son, sitting by the hearth and waiting for him. He ran, until he was alone and deep in a forest and found a place where he could bury his sorrows in a little hole he dug and a bottle of mead he’d brought.

He ran away, and pretended that he’d been alone his entire life and wanted it that way.

Hakoda felt the irresistible temptation to run again. To run away from Zhao and the ships and the fear. He had once wondered if Zuko was afraid of him and now realised it was definitely the other way around. He wanted to run, to see if that little hut he built the first time was still-sort of standing or if there were still eels in that still pond. Maybe this time, he would get to stay.

But deep in Hakoda’s heart he knew, Bato would come after him again.

The first time, he’d come silently. There was no judgement on his face, or anger in his words. He just made sure Hakoda was safe and then retired about twenty meters away to let the chief have his space.

And while Hakoda sat and mourned in the dirt lethargically, Bato had waited, only the small sounds of disturbed pine needles proof of his existence.

Then Hakoda knew that for all was needed from him, he had all that he needed to do it. Not a hand that dragged him on his path, but was outstretched and patient, waiting in case he needed to take it. And something pretty and small fluttering in his heart, telling him, that sometimes, people are given the luxury of falling in love again.

After two weeks, Hakoda had emerged from the trees and taken his rightful place by Bato’s side. They had walked silently back to the tribe together.

Now, Bato stood by his side again as Hakoda contemplated what to do. He didn’t know what could be done, but he knew what he wouldn’t do.

He would not run again.

“I will not marry him” said Hakoda. “I will tell the Fire Nation that to their faces.”

“And what reason will you give?” Bato asked quietly.

“I will tell them” Hakoda said simply. “That I have been offered better prospects.”

“I see. And what prospects outweigh a prince? Fourth in line to the throne of the fire nation?”

Hakoda hummed. “Unspoken, undivided loyalty that is not lacking in wisdom to criticise when needed. Years of companionship. Years of friendship. And a hand that never wavers, even without another to hold it steady. Bato, I do not have a hand to offer you anymore, I need one for each of my children, but if you are willing, would you take my heart instead?”

There was a beat. Hakoda feared he might have misread him. And then Bato spoke.

“For all eternity.”

And he slipped into the space between them so easily, it was like the hands of fate herself had guided him. And finally, they kissed.

“I’m sorry love” Hakoda whispered “That you had to wait so long.”

“Never, ever apologise” Bato replied. “Because every second you waited has been worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that wrapped up . . .   
> We enter the climax.


	9. Old Scars, Fresh Hurt

One hand on his shoulder and the other cradled the crook of his elbow in his palm, looking into each other’s eyes, happy-wet, lips a mere breath apart, she watched as Bato leaned in to kiss him again. But he stopped as his eyes were torn away by her still frame, standing there.

“Katara!” he gasped.

Hakoda tore away suddenly and then hung, untethered in midair.

She wanted to scream.

She wanted to sob, and shout, stamp her foot, fall to pieces on the snow and let someone else do the job of sticking the mess back together, wanted to scream and shriek and howl, _how could you do this to us, how could you, how could you, how could you, how could you,_

_How could you do this to her?_

But there was something icy within her. Something shameful. Something weak.

And all Katara could muster was a look of bitter disappoint before she abruptly turned around and ran off, weaving between the igloos of the southern water tribe.

The two men shared a confused look.

“I’ll talk to her” Hakoda assured. “We’ll work this out.”

“What’s this one Sokka?” Zuko asked. He’d reached the final page of the poetry book. Reading each page at a time and stopping often to tell Sokka what he liked about a particular piece. Sokka was lying on his bed, watching Zuko and frowned when the page was turned to him. It was a very pretty poem, very different from the others in the book.

“It’s about a boy . . . but I don’t think there’s anyone around here with golden eyes? All of the water tribe people have blue eyes? Or have I yet to meet some more of the villagers?”

Sokka, in characteristic panic, snatched the book and chucked it away again, blushing like a madman.

“It’s uh-“

“Wait . . .”

“NO!”

“Sokka!”

“Shut up, I- You weren’t supposed to see that”

Zuko stared at him, horrified silence permeating the room.

“Just- just pretend you didn’t see it okay?”

“Sokka . . . I’m engaged.”

And then that handsome face, those chiseled features, suddenly smoothed into rock-still fury. Sokka stood up, his hands clenched into fists, his body trembling. Every inch the terrifying warrior Zuko had imagined him as. Forget Hakoda, Zuko should have been worried about making his son angry.

And he had. He was angry. And Zuko deserved it.

_Because you wanted this. You want him to want you._

“Are you stupid?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m genuinely asking and I want a genuine, honest answer. Are you stupid? You act stupid, with your stupid little people-pleaser routine, _Oh, Sokka that’s so cool, oh Sokka, show me how to fish, Oh, Sokka could introduce me to Bato? oh Sokka, your poetry is so great!_ So, are you actually stupid? Because even you have to know, that from the moment you stepped foot in the South Pole you never stood a chance with my father.”

Zuko was saved from retorting by a small figure suddenly flinging itself into the room. Sokka breathed in, and turned his attention to his little sister.

“What’s up?”

“Dad . . .” And that was about all Katara could manage before she started crying and Sokka crossed the room to pull her into his arms, where she could weep against his chest. Zuko rose and hovered, uncertain of whether to creep silently out, or help.

“Dad what, Kat?”

She had to blow her nose before continuing. Zuko passed over the dry side of the ink-stained rag.

“I saw dad a-a-and Bato . . .”

“Are they okay Kat? Do they need help?”

“They were kissing!” She finally burst out. Sokka groaned, pushing her away.

“This _again?_ ”

“Again?”

They looked toward him, momentarily frozen. Sokka huffed.

“Katara, dad can kiss whoever he wants. Shut your trap. _Girls._ ”

“Fuck you Sokka!”

“No, I agree with Katara. What the hell?”

“Oh, as if Zuko!”

They were beginning to verge on the incoherent, Zuko realised, but only numbly, through the echo of _failure, failure, failure,_ ringing in his ears.

“You too? What, was there some big plot that I didn’t know about?”

“Why would dad want to marry you!”

“ _Because he said he did!_ Why am I here! Why did I come all this way?”

“Because we were tricked! Dad thought he was getting an actual partner, not some stuck-up homesick kid! Don’t you find it just an eensy-teensy, itty-bitty convenient we had such a loved member of the tribe die a grisly death the exact same night you came?”

“I thought that- what?”

“Fido, was a pet. An elk-bear. There was no wedding! There is no wedding! Look around you for fucking once and you Katara!”

“Why don’t don’t you just say you hate living here Sokka! Why don’t you just say _that you hate us!”_

“Children.”

Kanna was standing at the doorway, looking at them all with a stormy expression.

“That is quite enough.”

She let the silence in the room creep on long enough to make them all calm down, though not enough to still the thunderous beating of three aching and betrayed hearts.

“Sokka. I was promised salmon for dinner.”

“Sorry gran-gran.”

“Go out and catch it now while you still have light.”

The boy nodded and made to leave, but the matriarch raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t think you’re going alone, do you? And what, get mauled by a polar-bear-dog?”

Sokka looked at her, confused.

“Take someone with you, young man.”

And then he understood. He looked between Katara, to Zuko, to Katara again, and then made a choice.

“Zuko, do you wanna come?” he mumbled.

Zuko looked at Kanna. She looked back. Unblinking.

_Oh._

_He could say no if he wanted to._

“Yes, alright” he said.

And they left together.

General Zhao stood at the wheel of his ship, staring out at the Southern water tribe scattered on the coastline, splayed out below him. Upstarts, all of them. A danger to the empire he, Zhao, would create. Ever since the first failed attack on the Air Nomads, the Fire Nation had been waiting for this. An opportunity to raze a kingdom to the ground, to truly make an example for all mankind. And Zhao would lead it. The south pole would burn so brightly, even the snow would catch alight. Hakoda would be dragged back in chains to the capital and executed there, his misery and defeat a story to tell for centuries.

And finally, the hundred-year-war could truly begin.

Of course, Zuko would have to die as well, for this to work. Ozai and Azulon understood that. But he would die a hero, his honour regained, redeemed from the treacherous crime he had committed years ago.

There had already been a lovely statue of him commissioned for the royal gardens. Not in a nice spot, mind you. Stuffed into some little backwater vegetable patch. Gone but not forgotten after all.

General Zhao dreamed about it for a few minutes.

The attack would start any second now. But then he heard the fog-horn of an approaching a ship.

A ship not on his armada.

Zhao was ushered from his captain’s cabin to the deck where a stranger was waiting, decked out in full armour and warrior face settled into furious diplomatic calm.

He was perplexed. Surely the plan was for the oldest son of the Firelord to begin the siege upon Ba Sing Se with the army Firelord Azulon had supplied. What happened?

“General Zhao” spat Prince Iroh, first in line to the throne of the Fire Nation. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very very sorry.   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> (Beta Reader Notes: No. Let them suffer)


	10. Fresh Hurt And New Ways To Heal

Hakoda found her sitting outside the igloo, waiting for him.

“Gran-gran made me sit out here” she said quietly. The chief allowed himself the softest of smiles as he settled down to sit beside his daughter, enjoying the time they got to spend alone together. As chief, his time was stolen by duty and Katara rarely sought out his presence herself. So any moment he got to spend with her alone, he cherished. Like a pearl.

He gave Katara the opportunity to begin, but she did not. So, Hakoda broke the silence.

“Do you not like Bato?” he asked. She considered this question and then shook her head slowly.

“Bato’s like the ocean. He’s always been here.”

Hakoda waited for her to go on.

“Do you miss our mom?”

“Every time the sun rises. And every time it sets. Whenever I look at your necklace. Whenever I talk to gran-gran. Whenever I fall asleep at night. I’ll never stop missing her Katara. People say that time lessens grief, but it doesn’t really. You just get used to carrying the weight.”

Katara sniffed. “That’s how I feel too.”

He put an arm around her and she leaned into it.

“If you marry Bato, will you still love her?”

His reply was soft. “Of course. And I’ll love you and Sokka exactly the same as well.”

She huffed. “I know _that._ Bato would kill you if you didn’t”

Hakoda looked at her in surprise. Katara was unperturbed.

“I do _like_ Bato” she pointed out. “It’s just . . .” her lip wobbled “if there’s a-a- war. You’ll both be fighting and-“

Unable to go on, she head-butted his armpit. Leaving Hakoda to sort through the words, his eyes widening as he realised-

“Katara, are you scared that if I marry Bato, he’ll die as well?”

“Maybe” said Katara, in a very small voice. “Or you I-. . . Everything is all mixed up.”

“That’s okay” said Hakoda. “Everything is all a little bit mixed up. But I’m here, and you’re here, and Bato’s here and no-one has any plans to leave anytime soon, alright?”

Katara sniffed.

“Will that do for now?”

“Okay dad.”

He kissed her forehead, lightly, like she was a baby again. Well, relatively. She would always be his baby.

“There’s no need to do anything in a rush.”

Zuko stared at the sky and Sokka at the ground, as they walked, silently together across the plains.

At some point, Zuko had become used to the cold. He couldn’t pinpoint when exactly, it had become bearable, but he realised now, that it had.

They finally reached the fishing hole, now in the summer, a flowing stream. Sokka knelt beside it listlessly, to look inside a trap for fish. As they had walked in silence, they now also worked in silence, the motions coming easily, like a dance they’d practised together a million times.

Zuko looked at his hands, instead of Sokka’s face. They’d changed too, he realised, gaining odd callouses and roughened edges of skin. There was an odd comfort, almost, in knowing that he was not the same person who had left the fire nation. There was an odd comfort in change.

Sokka dropped a fish and sighed loudly.The prince finally looked at him.

“Is it the scar?” Zuko asked quietly.

“No” he replied bluntly.

“If it is, you can say. I know it’s pretty horrible.”

“No-one cares about your scar, Zuko-“ Sokka sighed. “I didn’t mean it like that. Dad was just expecting an adult, is all.”

“Oh . . .”

“Look, dad and Bato have loved each other sinceforever. Since before dad got married even, I think. It was a different love then, but it’s always been love, really. You never stood a chance, but not in a bad way. Nobody would have. It would have been a disaster.”

“It is a disaster” Zuko pointed out.

Sokka snorted. “Yeah, I guess. But it’s not personal, so don’t take it that way. And like I said, no-one cares about your scar.”

Although the water tribe boy must have, somewhat. Because, in the next moment, his hand was hovering over the stream, beckoning toward it.

And Zuko leaned in, to let the fingers trace the mottled skin. Ever-so-lightly. Then Sokka moved his hand to cup his cheek instead.

“Did I ever tell you how it happened?”

“Yeah. You said you did something stupid right?”

“Mhm. It was my first ever council meeting. I was supposed to just sit in and listen.

One of the generals started talking about a war. He suggested springing an army on Ba Sing Se while they wouldn’t suspect it. Killing the villages surrounding it first and holding the children they captured hostage to get officials to open the city gates. And I didn’t think. I stood up and shouted that he was wrong. That we had Fire Nation soldiers hosted in those villages. Boys my age.”

“Yes?”

“Well. I insulted the general, Sokka. I was told to duel the one I had dishonoured as a punishment. But when the duel came, I found out I was to fight my father. Because it was him I had truly dishonoured.

I refused to fight.

And he burned my face.”

Sokka’s jaw fell.

“I got banished, also. But then my little sister Azula, went on a hunger strike and roped a friend of hers, Mai, into it as well. Eventually my father had to revoke it, and he sent me here instead.”

“Once” Sokka said breathlessly, “There was a tribal meeting and dad suggested farming trout. Even though polar-bear-dogs would obviously eat any we tried to keep near the home. So I called him a dickhead. In front of everyone”

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

“And he laughed and went on with his life.” 

“What’s your point?”

“That- that what you went through shouldn’t have happened! It’s horrible and it’s an injustice and I hate your dad, so, so much- and- and I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry” said Zuko amusedly. “You didn’t do it.”

“I’m sorry because someone should have been then. It wasn’t your fault Zuko. It wasn’t a stupid mistake. It was cruelty.”

The prince softened, mirroring Sokka’s touch, so that he could cradle Sokka’s cheek as well. Sokka’s hand lowered.

“You shouldn’t have been sent here either.”

“Maybe not. But I’m glad I was.”

“Do you like it here?”

“Well . . . I don’t necessarily like it “here.” I like being with a family who love each other and never have to doubt that they do. I like being included. I like being liked. I like you.”

“Oh . . .”

“I could live without stewed sea-prunes to be honest. And blizzards.”

Sokka smiled.

“You should be the fire-lord, Zuko.”

“If I’m ever offered, I’ll take up on it.”

Carefully, Zuko lowered his hand as well. And then he blushed, pink as the sunset that was busy currently bathing the both of them in rosy light.

“Maybe I am a little glad that the wedding is off. Because now . . . I can do this.”

And without ceremony, he leaned in and kissed the other quickly.

Sokka’s eyes widened at the sudden tingle seated deep within his stomach and pulled back. He regretted it, catching sight of Zuko’s anxious face.

_Oh, right._

He kissed back. And then again, and then again, and then again, and Zuko kissed back as well, getting lost in love and being loved. The fish were forgotten entirely.

And Zuko and Sokka kissed, with all the drool and dignity of two boys who had never done it before.

Not noticing the black ash beginning to rain around them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!!!!
> 
> Have a kiss.


	11. Ash kisses

Iroh was not a good man.

He was born to a long line of traitors, schemers and hypocrites, had been raised from an early age toadmire his heritage. He had done what was asked of him without questioning, had raised his son to do the same. He was an imperialist and he was proud of it.

And then, years ago, his nephew, his sweet loving little nephew, the same one who had cried when turtle-duck-soup was served at dinner was burned, and for what? For pride?

And what had Prince Iroh, first in line to the throne of the Fire Nation done? Nothing.

Lu Ten had arrived home with questions on his lips that Iroh had no answer for. For the first time, he felt shame.

His self-imposed banishment in Ba Sing Se was the result of months of self-reflection. He had lived to learn the Art Of War, had memorised passages, strategies, had ruminated on armies and lands and battles. What then, Iroh wondered, was the art of peace? He knew he would not find it in the Fire Nation.

But then the Fire Nation found him. This time, he left them behind. Soon, he knew, he would have to return to Ba Sing Se, to defend the people from the threat he himself had brought upon their shores, would have to look deep within himself and find out whether or not he had the courage to fight against his own country, his own values, against himself.

Iroh was not a good man.

But for his family, he would try. He had to try.

Zuko giggled as a speck floated from the sky and nestled itself into Sokka’s hair.

“You’ve got something on your- let me get that for you.”

Carefully he brushed it away, entranced as the water tribe boy grabbed his hand and kissed it like a gentleman. But then his expression changed when he saw the black ash quickly settling on it and looked to the sky.

“Oh no”

“What’s going on?”

“Fire Nation ships- they’re close!”

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other, not sure what to think. Not sure what to do.

“It can’t be . . . it can’t be for the ceremony can it?”

“You said your father wouldn’t do it!”

“WELL THE FIRE NATION DOESN’T KNOW THAT.”

In the black rain, there was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide amongst white snow. Nothing to say. No, no there was something he could say.

“Marry me” Zuko breathed.

“Huh?”

“Sokka, marry me!”

His eyes widened in realisation.

“That’s _genius._ ”

Zuko grabbed his arm and tugged, pulling him over the plains, setting off at a sprint toward the village. The fish basket tumbled over as Sokka caught his foot in it. The salmon would live another day.

Hakoda, the rest of the Southern Water Tribe warriors and villagers stood to attention as the ship docked and the ramp was extended. This was the time. The deal would be called off. And all the hell that was released with it.

Bato hovered protectively near Katara, shielding her from view, while standing defensively at Hakoda’s side. He could not ask for a better partner and lover. Katara, chewed on her lips nervously, hoping for the best. At last, the captain of the ship descended the ramp.

It was not General Zhao.

It was an older man, shorter and rounder, though somehow far more more threatening. That may have been due to his posture and expression, dignified and solemn, devoid of Zhao’s general cockiness. At his side was a younger man, around twenty. He looked very much like his superior but his face carried far more anger, though it was contained.

“I am looking to speak to Chief Hakoda” the old man announced. The Chief stepped forward.

“That is I” he said, coolly. “And to whom do I owe the pleasure?”

“I am Prince Iroh and this is my son, Lu Ten who is second in line to the throne of the fire nation.”

Zuko’s close family, Hakoda noted. The same who had sent him to his lands.

“I was expecting General Zhao.”

“Permit my intrusion” Iroh spat. “I thought this matter might require a more delicate hand.”

“You are forgiven. Welcome to the South Pole. Let’s _talk.”_

Iroh stepped down the ramp a little further until he was standing on the snow. When Hakoda shifted, he could rows of fire nation soldiers standing at arms on the decks, waiting on Iroh’s call.

He cursed, inwardly. If only they’d been given enough time to evacuate the village.

“You have my nephew with you.”

“I do, he was given to me with the intention of betrothal.”

“And are you aware, Chief Hakoda, that Zuko is not of a proper age for betrothal, and certainly not for a man thrice his own age?”

“I am aware” Hakoda ground out. “Is the Fire Nation?”

“My father and brother made an agreement that you are a partaker of, and I am not sure that I-“

“I was tricked! Purposely humiliated by your family into breaking the oath that you threatened me into!”

“You are both angry about the same thing” Katara pointed out calmly.

Attention turned to her.

A figure behind Lu Ten suddenly shifted and peeked around their legs. It was a little girl with a sharp, interested face and black hair tied up into an intricate bun.

“Who are you?” she asked.

“Azula!” Lu Ten reprimanded. “I told you to stay on the ship!”

“I got bored and Toph said she would do a backflip from the deck if I came down. Besides, there’s not gonna be a fight anyway. This girl is right.”

‘My name is Katara.”

“Can you fight Katara?”

“Yes. And I would beat you.”

“Let’s be best friends.”

“I thought I was your best friend!” _Another_ little girl came running down the ramp. Without shoes, Hakoda noted, with a sharp anxiety,

“I have four best friends.” Azula explained. “I can have four best friends because I’m a princess.”

“Enough!” Lu Ten interrupted. “Where is Zuko!”

“If you think I’m just going to-“   
“WAIT!” 

Hakoda was interrupted as prince Zuko flew into the meeting, pulling Sokka along by the hand. He then promptly tripped, fell face-first into the snow and remained there.

Sokka broke down. Into laughter.

Zuko shook where he was lying. Hakoda worried for a second, and by the faces upon Iroh and Lu Ten, they were worried too. But then Zuko turned around, his eyebrows coated in frost and he was laughing too, at his own mistake.

And then he was desperately trying to catch his breath, taking in huge pants of fresh air and wheezing almost incoherent words in between.

“I- _wheeze_ \- will- _wheeze-_ marry”

“No, you won’t” said Iroh, Lu Ten and Hakoda in tandem. They looked at each other in confusion.

“Sokka” Zuko finally finished. Then he sat up and his face brightened.

“Unce Iroh!” he cried.

“Zuko!” Azula squealed.

And they dashed at each other with a mad pace that sent Zuko into the snow again once they collided. Hakoda turned to his son.

“What?”

“We like each other” Sokka spread his arms wide. “And I’m water tribe, so we’ll still have an alliance- it’s the perfect solution!”

“Like each other- since when?”

“Oh, c’mon dad” Katara rolled her eyes. “They’ve wanted to suck face since Zuko _got_ here.”

“ _Ew”_ Azula complained.

The fire nation princes turned to him. Hakoda shook his head.

“I knew nothing of this.”

“Sokka” Bato finally spoke up, and when he did, it was with the rationality everyone needed. “Can you go and find a proper pair of boots for this, erm, girl. And then let’s get our guests indoors.”

Unfortunately, Sokka and Zuko’s wedding had to be called off. Citing the unnecessariness and the nature of their young relationship.

“Wait until you’re of age at least” Hakoda asked and Iroh and Lu Ten agreed. Zuko was very much occupied with showing them around, introducing them to Sokka and the other water tribe members he knew. Meanwhile Azula was very much occupied with getting to know Katara. A duel had already been set for the next morning between the three girls. Sokka had put his money on Toph, the blind earthbender, much to Katara’s utter disgust.

Now, it was late at night and they’d all fallen asleep, jumbled together next to the fire. Sokka and Zuko were on their way out as well, cuddling each other and yawning while seated at the meeting table as Iroh explained the situation, back at the fire nation.

“We were not told” he continued. “About the wedding. But Azulon sent an army to a fire nation camp outside Ba Sing Se. I was expected to lead a siege without question, so I quickly put an end to it and sailed back to the palace as quickly as I could for an explanation. They’ll have replaced my leadership by now. The siege will already have begun.”

“We got to the palace and we found Zuko gone.” Lu Ten picked up. Hakoda liked the boy immensely. “And left immediately to get him back. The word was he was already married, and I wished to save him as quickly as possible. Your fearsome reputation precedes you, Chief Hakoda, but unfortunately the tales of your integrity and honour were left out.”

“I am happy for Zuko and Azula to remain.” Iroh said quietly. “But I must return to the Fire Nation as quickly as possible. Firelord Azulon must be confronted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in for the epilogue, coming soon !


	12. Epilogue

Firelord Azulon was dead.

The news was brought to them by a hawk delivered from one of the ships. The official news was that he had died of a sudden sickness, though as Lu Ten pointed out, he had been in perfect health straight before.

Both he and his father had been banished as traitors, citing their abandonment of the war and the abduction of the princess. Firelord Ozai now had warrants out for both of his children to be returned to him and Hakoda was wanted for crimes against the Fire Nation.

The War had begun.

Already, delegates had been dispatched to the Northern Water Tribe. Iroh was getting prepared to leave as well, to rejoin the fight at Ba Sing Se. His son would remain behind, to defend the Southern water tribe, while Iroh would take a small amount of water tribe warriors with him.

Sokka and Zuko discussed these developments while they took the girls out on a canoe ride. Zuko sitting in Sokka’s lap.

When the fighting started, they would take their place as warriors. Katara’s face was dark now, as she sat by the fire, but Azula was soon there to poke her in the ribs and kick up an entirely new conflict. Ravenous wolves, all of them.

“EW!” Katara called out, upon seeing her brother’s position. “Can’t you keep off each other for two minutes?”

“Well, it’s not like Zuko has his own room anymore!” Sokka retorted. Azula giggled, she was staying with her brother now. Toph held anxiously to the edge of the boat when it rocked.

“Katara, stop it.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“I’m older.”

“You’re dumber.”

“You’re a girl, which makes you ninety-percent dumber than me by science.”

And then Katara started screaming something Zuko was too scared to listen to, as her movements rocked the ocean, calling forth a glacier from the depths.

And glowing within it, was an unexpectedly familiar outline.

One that nobody had seen, for over a hundred years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!   
> Thank-you so much for reading this story and supporting it through comments and Kudos. I'll be honest with you, Unexpected was difficult to write. Motivation and structure were big issues and I was 100% prepared to fully give up in the middle. It was thanks to your plentiful insights, compliments, regards and reactions that I was able to keep going.   
> I hope you enjoyed yourselves.   
> And may 2021 treat you gently.


End file.
